Dolor Inducido
by Acel Zukamori
Summary: El Rey Elfo tan orgulloso y el Señor de Rivendel tan sensato; hay más drama que romance, pues después de algún tiempo es muy difícil que se curen las heridas. ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado entre ellos y a qué resolución llegarán? Es difícil, pues una guerra se interpone entre ambos... Universo Alterno, Shounen-ai, ThranduilxElrond.
1. Epílogo

_¡Hola!_

Bueno, antes que nada, espero que disfruten de la lectura y me disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos. Esta historia es un _Universo Alterno_, por lo que les ruego, no me quieran ahorcar si he modificado algún punto de la historia original, pues no está basado del todo en eso. Mientras que de la existencia de Arwen y Legolas... no lo sé y lo dudo en realidad más por el tiempo en el que lo manejo.

Me centraré en los sentimientos tanto de Thranduil como de Elrond, así que sin más, espero les agrade.

Agradecimiento especial a mi lector piloto: _Veoux_.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a _**J. R. R. Tolkien**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Por: Zukamori.

Los tiempos amenazaban cada vez más con tempestades que arrancaban los árboles de raíz. Muchas razas estaban pereciendo en manos de otras que parecían llegar de la nada (o de muy lejos) con sed de conquista y ambición de tesoros y tierras. Era una manera brutal de ganar el poder e infestar las tierras con nuevas pestes que la Madre Naturaleza no querría jamás. Del cómo es que las guerras habían comenzado y se expandían cual enfermedad lenta y altamente mortífera, pocos lo sabían realmente. De aquellos cantares que se dedicaban a parlar sobre lo que no se debía de olvidar, pocos recordaban. La Tierra nunca había sufrido tanto, y todos los seres (hasta los menos inteligentes y agraciados) sabían que aquello iría de mal en peor, aún cuando el bien triunfara sobre el mal.

Eran tiempos realmente difíciles. La mayoría de las criaturas se estaba preparando para lo peor, hasta las más pacíficas estaban buscando la manera de luchar o abandonar, y todo el movimiento del bosque no pasó desapercibido, ni en los más recónditos lugares de los campos.  
>Los Elfos, desconfiados pero hermosos, estaban dejando de lado sus actos de piedad y bondad y habían abandonado la felicidad que les llenaba de dicha los corazones; las criaturas amas de los Bosques no degustaban de salir a combate, era preferible mantenerse al margen de todo lo que sucediera pero la gota que vino a derramar el vaso, fue la quemazón en el Bosque y con ello la muerte de varios de los hombres del Rey Elfo.<p>

La indignación fue tremenda, había sido un reto directo. Una invitación de mal gusto por parte de aquellos reptiles voladores, una provocación con un amargo sabor a tinieblas, deshonor y hedor a hocico de Dragón.  
>La cortina de humo se podía ver desde muchos kilómetros de distancia, de modo que no solamente el norte había sido atacado.<p>

Ahora dos grandes reyes, apurados, no podían siquiera darse tiempo de lamentar a sus hombres.


	2. El Inicio-Cap1

Esto es un fanfic de _Universo Alterno_. Agradecimiento especial a mi lector piloto: _Veoux._

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **_J. R. R. Tolkien._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - El inicio.<strong>

Por: _Zukamori._

El Rey Elfo estaba en primera fila.

Miraba con una terrible y profunda tristeza las cenizas de lo que unos días antes había sido parte del hermoso Bosque que él gobernaba. Una mueca deformó sus labios y tuvo que contenerse con sobre esfuerzo para no derramar lágrima alguna. El resto de su armada esperaba atrás de él, no menos dolida de lo que se le podía observar al Rey Elfo. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos de la ira y de la desolación al mismo tiempo, hacía tal efecto que el iris color azul pálido, que rodeaba sus pupilas, era ahora un gélido trozo de hielo. Se bajó del animal en que montaba y se acuclilló sobre la tierra, tomó un poco con la mano y cerró el puño con fuerza al comprobar que todo ahí estaba muerto. Era como un sollozo mudo lo que se escuchó a continuación.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que se escuchara el ruido de galope cerca. La armada del Rey se quedó completamente quieta al apreciar que lo que venía a distancia no era el enemigo. Sino un aliado.

El Rey Elfo se levantó con lentitud sin alzar la mirada del quemado suelo; los galopes cesaron y fue imperceptible cuando el otro ser bajó del corcel blanco y se acercó; entonces el Rey Elfo sintió una mano en su hombro, liviana y fraternal, intentando darle un poco de consuelo.

―Es realmente terrible lo que nos ha pasado-comenzó a decir con una voz suave y susurrante, pero a la vez, llena de determinación y seguridad―Pues no sólo a ti te han ocurrido desgracias como ésta, y más me siento afligido pues creí y deseé con todo mi corazón que la calamidad no llegara a tus lindes, Thranduil.

El recién llegado oprimió con levedad al contrario sobre del agarre mas no consiguió que el Rey Elfo alzara la mirada. Este se sentía abatido pero más que mostrar un semblante destrozado, el entrecejo se había arrugado y le temblaba la quijada, su cabello rubio pálido parecía más brillante, por el efecto de la palidez de la piel, quizá.  
>La mueca se había torcido un tanto más.<p>

―Esas malditas criaturas...-comenzó entonces, el Rey Elfo a hablar, con la voz quebrada pero firme―...son repugnantes. No les basta ser ambiciosas y apoderarse de tesoros de oro dentro de cuevas que pertenecieron a otras criaturas. Tienen también que cobrarse con las vidas de nuestra preciosa gente...tratándonos como simples e insignificantes bichos.

Por fin alzó la mirada, y el recién llegado apartó la mano con algo de impresión: aquella mirada, podría decirse, despedía el más puro odio. Un odio que reconoció pues muchas veces la había visto en el pasado, en los ojos de lo que el llegado consideraba bestias.  
>―Tienes razón-respondió conciliador―, estamos en un peligro inminente si decidimos no partir cuanto antes buscando...<p>

―... ¡Huir!-Interrumpió el Rey Elfo― ¡Nunca! ¡No me retiraré hasta haber vengado a mis hombres y haber hecho que esas repugnantes criaturas se larguen de este Mundo!  
>La armada de el Rey Elfo hizo unos cuantos movimientos pulcramente coordinados.<br>― ¡Es una locura!-replicó el recién llegado. Se agitó y pareció más pálido en contraste de su cabello largo y negro―...Al menos no podrías ir sin tener algo planeado.

―Moriré luchando, en ese caso, por mis tierras y mi gente.

―Pero desconocemos los motivos de aquellos reptiles del por qué...

― ¡Por supuesto que no! -El silencio se hizo, parecía que iba a perder los estribos― ¡Son seres estúpidos! ¡Esa es su razón! ¡Ser estúpidos!

Miró al cielo, volvió la cabeza mirando a sus hombres. Ellos quietos, como si nada ocurriese.  
>―Elrond, estás conmigo o contra mí.<p>

Antes de que Elrond pudiera responder, Thranduil ya le había dado la espalda y montaba al animal en el que llegó.

Dio una señal con la mano y el ejército se dio media vuelta, dando marcha.  
>― ¡Es una locura!-insistió Elrond.<p>

―Entonces, ver a mis hombres morir sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo, me ha volcado la cordura.

Elrond miró cómo Thranduil se alejaba cabalgando. Suspiró con pesadez, montó al corcel blanco, tan puro como lo era la lejana paz, en el que llegó y de mala gana (en compañía de su armada) siguió al Elfo que lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
